The Perks of being a Policeman
by FemmeDecor
Summary: Aomine on his alternate job, a policeman. Officer Daiki is on duty when he caught a girl who looks like trouble. Smut! AomineXOC


**Another smut, what can I do, I'm perverted?xD, Anyways reviews are loved!mwah!:***

Officer Daiki is sitting on his police car which is park in a side as he patrols the road, it was the dead of the night and cars are even barely passing, he just wants to end his shift and go home. He hasn't seen anyone over speeding and when he's about to end his shift a sleek red car passed by like a bullet and officer Daiki scratched his head in annoyment and started his car and chased the red car.

"This is the police, please stop!" officer Daiki shouted over a megaphone and surprisingly the red car obliged to his will.

Officer Daiki parked the police car across the red car, blocking its way.

"Go out of the car please." Officer Daiki knocked on the window of the car and the door opened revealing a very beautiful girl, girl is the right term, not woman, she's barely even 18. She's not very tall, but her figure is a sure win. Her orange hair hungs loosely on her back and she looked at Aomine with confused blue eyes.

"What is it officer?" She asked then suddenly sneered arrogantly and leaned on her car.

"You're aware that you are over the speed limit right?" Aomine took out his pen and notebook. Suddenly the girl's expression changed.

"I'm so sorry.." She began crying. Sigh girls and their tactics. Aomine thought.

"Here please sign this and I'm going to take your license." Aomine explained but the girl covers her face with her hands and continues sobbing, then out of nowhere she's sniggering.

"You're funny officer." She said. Aomine raised an eyebrow, what is so funny? The girl is behind herself with laughter and she's actually stomping her feet. What is her problem? Then it clicked on Aomine's mind. He went back to his car and took a breather.

"Blow." Aomine ordered.

"Like this?" The girl obliged and after that officer Daiki took note of the positive result.

"Name?" Daiki ordered.

"Karin." She replied and she laughed again. She's annoying.

"So Karin, not only you're overspeeding, you are also driving under the influence of alcohol, I'll have to take you to the precint to stay for the night." Daiki explained. Surprisingly she did not say anything and followed Aomine on his car and they left her car on one side.

During the travel she looks on the road and then at Aomine.

"Tell me, am I ugly officer?" She suddenly asked and then squinted and looked at Daiki's chest, not his chest but his badge. "I've decided to call you Aomine." And she smiled. Aomine noted just how drunk she is.

"No, why the hell are you suddenly asking this question." Aomine replied.

"My boyfriend, actually ex-boyfriend now, he dumped me." And then she began crying silently and lifted her knees to her chest.

"I don't want to go to jail." She told Aomine.

"Don't try persuading me." Aomine replied as he tries to focus on the road and not at her.

"Please…." And she looks at him with such soft look Aomine's heart fluttered.

"Fine.." Aomine hit the steering wheel and instead of going to the jail he drives towards his apartment.

"This is where I live, I'll make you stay here for the night, I can't possibly let you drive home drunk." Aomine guided her because she's having a hard time walking straight.

"Aomine, thank you, you're the best officer in the world, and maybe the most handsome too." And she leaned on him and began laughing and crying on his chest at the same time, poor girl.

Aomine led her to the bathroom shower and turn the shower on her, she screamed at the coldness at first but Aomine adjusted the heat and let her sit on the floor. He doesn't know what to do with her. He go to the kitchen and passes through the living room where signs of his former glory still lingers, Aomine Daiki, greatest basketball player in Japan, until that bullet on his knee from an unknown person ended his career. He decided to be a police, to caught criminals like those, but what is he now? Stuck with a drunk girl, who is very attractive, and single too. He made a soup while smiling at himself and suddenly arms hugged him from behind.

"Aomine…" Karin said and looked at him, she's clean, and wearing one of his shirt, and bra-less. Oh forgive him for having an erection right now.

"What is it?" He asked and faced her and lifted her chin. She's not the only one who is allowed to flirt.

"Thank you.." She said and her eyes are less confused now.

"Is the alcohol somehow out of your system?" He asked and tucked a hair on her ears. He often flirts with stranger, but this is the 1st time with such young girl, Aomine is 22 so he often sticks with woman his age, but this girl he can't resist.

"Somehow, Is that a soup your cooking?" She asked and hugged him from the front now and Aomine is sure that she is aware of his erection.

"Yes, a midnight snack for both of us..You're beautiful by the way" Aomine lifted her chin and kissed her and ofcourse she responded. Aomine is taking advantage of her sadness right now, he feels like a bad person.

"Soup?" She asked cutely and Aomine chuckles.

"Ofcourse." Aomine gave her a peck and proceeded with the soup and she sat and waited by the dining table.

Aomine finished with his soup and filled two bowls and laid them ifront of her. She smiled at him and Aomine feels himself blushing, what the, he never blushes!

"My ex-boyfriend never cooks for me…" Karin said as she sips on the soup.

"Most guys don't." Aomine replied.

"And he never calls me beautiful…." She confessed.

"What a jerk." Aomine is annoyed at this guy whoever he is.

After that they finished the soup in silent and Aomine collected the bowls and put them in the sink, and again Karin hugged him from behind.

"This is very comfortable.." She whispered.

"But maybe a little discomfort will be good?" Aomine hooded his eyes and looked at her seductively and wrapped his arms on his waist.

"But yes ofcourse.." And she hooked her arms on his neck and kissed him. Aomine chuckled and lifted her and brought her to his room, she's also chuckling. He dropped her without gentleness but she giggled.

"Please don't be harsh on a girl like me officer.." She said.

"But you've been a very bad girl Karin." And Aomine positioned himself atop of her and began kissing her from her mouth where their tongue danced with each other and down to her long and elegant neck.

"Your ex-boyfriend will be sorry he let go of you." Aomine whispered and helped her took off her shirt.

"He's a jerk just like you said." She replied and in turn helped Aomine took off his shirt and she run over his hands into his perfectly toned muscles. Ah, policemen are way sexy.

Aomine lifted her hands over her head and began kissing and sucking on her breast and she squirmed and moaned in delight.

"Suck them hard officer.." She begged.

Aomine then took the handcuffs on the bed side table cuffed one of her hand on the bed post and she looks terrified at first.

"Don't be scared, think of this as a role play.." Aomine whispered and took his pants off infront of Karin's face.

"Blow." He repeated the word at her just like earlier with the breather. Karin's eyes popped but with her free hand she took his huge cock and she adjusted her position so that she's infront of it and she began touching it first with her fingers earning grunt from her partner. She pumped it slowly for a few times and going faster. She then lick the oozing slit and Aomine grabbed her hair and she smiled before finally putting it in her mouth. He tastes good. She circled the cock with her tongue from inside her mouth and Aomine grunted as she started bobbing her head, it was on her throat but she's not gagging, she lacks gag reflex and Aomine is very much amazed.

"You're aaah-mazing." Aomine said before he released in her mouth. "Here, your turn." Aomine lay on his back and asked her to positioned herself atop of him with her pussy just right above his mouth, it was challenging considering she's cuffed. Aomine held her thighs and began business, she licked her wet labia minora and entered his tongue into her and she's giving heavy breathing especially when he focused his attention on her clitoris, it's very sensitive, every lick from him made her scream and she gripped and bit the pillow hard when Aomine started giving it alternating sucks and bites.

"Aomine, Aomineeee…" She shouted as she released.

"Play time is over miss." Aomine positioned himself on her back as she lay on all fours facing the head of the bed. Aomine slowly slid his cock into her and he grunted as he's fully in.

"Move. Now." She ordered.

Aomine did,giving first a few slow pump but eventually moving into a more aggressive rhythm, every pump Karin moans and bit her lips. Then shifted position, with Aomine standing by the edge of the bed and Karin on her back with her thigh's open, Aomine held her thigh and began rocking his hips mercilessly, it was his best sex so far, absolutely best. She rocked his hips alongside him and Aomine gave his hips a grind giving more friction and she breathed hard as he did so.

"Faster, faster, more…." She begged and gripped his wrist.

"You're harder to satisfy than I think.." Aomine grunted and he entered the zone out of his want to please her. With the zone on Aomine's speed and strength doubles and Karin is surprised at the sudden peak of Aomine's movement. She then closed her eyes in pleasure because it was so great and she released while giving heavy breathing. Amazing. Officer Aomine Daiki is amazing. Her 1st sex with a stranger and it was so good she wants to repeat it every day. If this is what she will get for over speeding and driving drunk, maybe doing that every night won't be so bad at all, well only if he's the one to caught her. Officer Daiki climaxed slowly after her. He unlocked the cuffs and noticed the marks left on it and kissed it gently as they lie on the bed together.

"I'm sorry about this.." He said.

"Don't be, think of this as my punishment." And she cuddled into his warm chest and slowly fell asleep.

Aomine watched her sleep and saw a tear flow from her face, she is still sad about her ex. Aomine thought sadly. That night together is nothing but a one night stand, after that he'll never see her again.

That morning Aomine drive her back to her abandoned car.

"Officer Daiki, thank you. Really." She said before she entered the car.

"No problem." He replied and watched sadly as she closed the door and waved before she drive away. No kiss or hugs, just wave.

A week later Aomine is hanging on the headquarters with his co police when the head officer Imayoshi walked towards him.

"You've got a visitor. She's pretty." He said.

"What am I a prisoner?" He replied and stands up to meet his visitor. "Maybe it's Momoi." referring to his childhood friend.

"Officer Daiki." Karin greeted him as he emerges from the door, she's holding a box of doughnuts and a cup of coffee, staple police foods.

Aomine is dumbfounded. The girl he realize he love from that night who he is convinced he will never see again is infront of him. This can't be true.

"What are you doing here? Surrendering yourself from your offence that night?" He asked as he leaned on her.

"I thought I've been punished?" She pouted. "I'm here to thank you again." She said.

"You've thanked me enough." Aomine replied.

"My exboyfriend walked into my house the next day after we broke up asking for my forgiveness.." She started to say.

Oh. They are back together. How stupid of Aomine to think she can be his.

"I said no. Because I realized that I've fallen for the guy who feed me his soup." Karin is blushing with the metaphor.

Officer Daiki smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her on the spot, the other police watched in amazement.

"I'm a police but I've been imprisoned by this beauty right here." He said facing palm at the cheesiness of what he said.

The End


End file.
